Changement radical !
by Dilinzzo
Summary: Vous vous souvenez de votre vie avant que vous ne connaissiez NCIS ? Mais si rappelez vous ! Non toujours pas ? Alors lisez les quarante-cinq points avant que vous ayez vu le premier épisode et après. Vous verrez, y a des différences. En bien et en mal, enfin selon comment vous voyez la chose, d'où le genre Humour et Horreur ;-)
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde !**

Ceci est écrit pour tous les fans d'NCIS, peut-être que vous allez vous reconnaître qui sait ? J'ai écrit ceci suite à une idée qui n'est pas la mienne, je le dis quand même.

Chaque point du chapitre un, rejoints les points du chapitre deux, normalement -)

C'est une sorte de petit d'élire pour fêter mon retour -)

**Alors bonne lectures.**

* * *

Avant de connaître NCIS :

1/ NCI quoi ?

2/ Les vendredi soirs étaient : sortis entre amis.

3/ La sonnerie de notre téléphone était celle programmée.

4/ Donald était le meilleur ami de Mickey.

5/ Les légistes étaient pour nous des êtres lugubres.

6/ Et les gothiques n'en étaient pas loin.

7/ On ne supportait pas les patrons.

8/ Les italiens étaient pour nous tous des machos.

9/ On appelait une tape derrière la tête : une tape derrière la tête.

10/ Et c'était humiliant si on en recevait une.

11/ Puis, jamais on aurait osé le faire, à notre famille, amis, amant . . .

12/ On ne supportait pas d'avoir un génie de l'informatique près de nous.

13/ Le TBC était l'abréviation et la traduction de : Et ça continue.

14/ On ne savait pas qu'un hippopotame pouvait avoir des flatulences.

15/ On savait parler et dire des expressions.

16/ Les termes Tibbs, Tiva, McNozzo, McAbby, Tabby, Tate, Jibbs . . . étaient du chinois et un mélange de lettres incohérentes.

17/ On n'employait pas des mots israéliens, puisqu'on n'en connaissait pas de toute façon.

18/ Le Bleu était la couleur de notre crayon quotidien.

19/ Tony était notre pizzaiolo, médiocre en plus.

20/ Bethesda était un simple hôpital américain.

21/ La Navy était bah la Navy relié à une chanson des Village people.

22/ On pensait qu'un trombone ne servait qu'à relier des pages.

23/ On ne rêvait pas que le CafPow arrive en France et de toute façon on ne connaissait que l'autre marque.

24/ On osait se trimbaler avec un cure dents dans la bouche.

25/ Des scènes qui nous faisaient penser à quelques-chose bah on le gardait pour nous.

26/ On ne savait même pas que Jethro pouvait être un prénom.

27/ Notre chien s'appelait : Brutus ou Choupette.

28/ Et notre poisson rouge : Bubule.

29/ On ignorait l'existence du site de Fanfiction.

30/ On pensait être seul au monde.

31/ On se croyait saint d'esprit.

32/ Pink Blue Green étaient nos premiers mot anglais appris à l'école.

33/ Gwenetsi était le diminutif de notre copine Gwendoline et on lui demandait « et si on allait au cinéma ? »

34/ Furieuse était notre état après qu'on ait vu la déprogrammation de notre série pour un match de football.

35/ Lili surnatural était le surnom d'une quelconque fille et le nom d'une autre série.

36/ Pline était « plume » mal orthographié.

37/ Crazy était un mot anglais que vous ne pensiez pas souvent à dire, ou lire.

38/ Review n'était tout simplement pas dans notre vocabulaire.

39/ Les haches étaient des simples outils pour le bois.

40/ L'Alaska était une destination dont nous ne pensions jamais y mettre les pieds.

41/ Jamais nous ne pensions un jour être atteinte d'une maladie psychologique incurable.

42/ Nous étions addictif à rien.

43/ Notre destination de rêve était les îles Maldives, sur une plage, au soleil et l'air marin.

44/ On passait des vacances tranquilles.

45/ Notre pire cauchemar était d'avoir un bout d'épinard coincé entre les dents.

En bref , on avait une vie sociale, avant NCIS.

* * *

_Petits clin d'œil à deux trois d'entre vous, désolée de ne pas vous avoir toutes mises ;-)_


	2. Chapter 2

Après que vous ayez eu le malheur/bonheur de connaitre NCIS :

1/ On peut dire fièrement que NCIS est la Naval Criminal Investigative Service, le service d'enquêtes criminelles de la Marine.

2/ Maintenant, quand on nous invite le vendredi soir, on décline. On se pose à 20h30 devant la télévision pour ne pas rater les épisodes d'NCIS même si on les a déjà vus et revus. Et on sourit aux anges quand on entend le générique.

3/ Qui, d'ailleurs, est notre sonnerie de téléphone depuis 10 ans.

4/ Donald c'est transformé en un docteur légiste légendaire, alias Ducky.

5/ On rêve tous de participer à une autopsie en sa compagnie.

6/ Et d'avoir les mêmes vêtements qu'Abby.

7/ Malgré son regard perçant, Gibbs ferait notre Boss idéal.

8/ Maintenant, italien rime avec humour, beau gosse, yeux verts et agent très spécial.

9/ On connait le terme Slap, on en fait même un verbe : slaper.

10/ Si on en reçoit un, on se frotte la tête avec un « Hey » puis on sourit fièrement.

11/ Notre petit frère est sujet à des répétions de Slaps de notre part ainsi que notre père, notre meilleurs amie. . .

12/ Un Geek est devenu cool surtout s'il vous apporte des donut's.

13/ On est devenu accro et membre actif au TBC « Tony's Bobo Club »

14/ Chaque année sur notre liste au père noël, on commande un Bert pour en avoir un à nous.

15/ On a appris ce que c'était un Zivasisme et on en est atteint.

16/ Le Tibbs est devenue notre drogue, ainsi que tous les autres termes des duos qu'on aime.

17/ Shalom est devenu notre façon de dire bonjour ou au revoir à nos amis.

18/ Le Bleu sont tous les p'tits nouveaux qui nous entourent mais surtout un irlandais.

19/ Tony c'est transformé en l'homme de nos rêves, notre chouchou, notre amour, notre. . . Tony quoi !

20/ Bethesda est devenu un endroit à la mode où on y trouve un tas de gens euh « bizarre » avec des espaces shopping hyper tendance.

21/ La Navy, pour nous, regroupe aujourd'hui des supers hommes et femmes qui méritent tous les honores du monde.

22/ On ne regardera plus jamais un trombone comme avant et on se demande même qu'elles sont les quarante façons de tuer quelqu'un avec ?

23/ On fait des pétitions pour que la France importe le CafPow.

24/ On achète plus de cure dent, ça nous fait trop penser à un certain directeur.

25/ Pas un seul jour ne passe sans que nous citions une référence cinématographique par rapport à ce que nous vivons.

26/ Jethro est à présent l'exemple même de l'homme parfait au regard bleu acier.

27/ On a recueilli un chien et on l'a nommé ainsi évidement.

28/ Notre nouveau poisson rouge s'appelle Kate, étonnant non ?

29/ Nous avons tous Fanfiction dans nos sites préférés.

30/ On s'est rendu compte que tous pleins de gens étaient aussi siphonnés du bocal que nous.

31/ On sait maintenant qu'on est sadique et on est toutes fières, pas vrai les filles ?

32/ PinkBlueGreen,

33/ Gwenetsi,

34/ Furieuse,

35/ Lilisurnatural,

36/ Pline,

37/ CrazyLeou et toutes les autres, sont en faites des auteurs, lecteurs, revieweueses, filles . . . hyper méga géniales, talentueuses, sublissime, coolissisme, . . . folles -)

38/ On n'oublie jamais de cliquer sur le mot review après une lecture et on adore les lire.

39/ Les haches et autres nous font peur, même très peur mais on a en toute en réserve, très, très bien aiguisées.

40/ Nous avons toutes pris un abonnement avec une compagnie aérienne pour l'Alaska, The Destination pour les auteures.

41/ L'AIPM vous connaissez ? Bah on est toutes atteintes et on est contente de ça en plus.

42/ Les addictions sont devenues familières chez nous : chocolats blanc, Nutella, fics, . . . s'il le faut on en fait même une perfusion pour que ça coule directement dans nos veines.

43/ Les îles Maldives ! Quelle idée ? Non, nous rêvons de rejoindre les studios de NCIS, même s'il y a de la pollution, et que nous sommes enfermées toute la journée sans voir le soleil.

44/ Nos vacances se résument à l'attente interminable de la nouvelle saison et un début de juin horrible attendant désespérément la sortie DVD.

45/ Notre pire cauchemar est à présent d'apprendre la fin de la série et les bouts d'épinards entre les dents sont devenus hilarant . . . chez les autres.

En gros notre vie ce résume maintenant à : NCIS.

* * *

_Et voiloù, j'avais évidement pleins d'autres idées qui se rajoutaient au fur et à mesure, mais le manque de temps m'a fait arrêté là. Ça vous a plu quand même ?_


End file.
